


The Right Time

by yellow_canary



Series: Timing [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not for the kiddos, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Thanksgiving mentioned, but also just smut, it's pretty kinky, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: It’s Thanksgiving 2019 and Sara’s horny. So Ava gives it to her good, so good that Sara gets pregnant.





	The Right Time

 

November 28, 2019.

The moment the door is open, Sara pushed Ava against their bed, ripping off Ava’s green button up flannel. They had just left the kitchen of the Waverider, after the team’s Thanksgiving dinner, sneaking off like a pair of teenagers. Sara had been horny all night; Ava could see it in her eyes.

“Slow down Sara. I don’t want you to rip my jeans.”

“Aw,” Sara pouted, dropping to her knees in front of Ava, looking up at her.

“I thought you were going to tease me,” Ava reminded her, raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

Sara’s eyes twinkle at Ava’s suggestion. “I don’t know. I think I might just dive right in.”

Ava rolled her eyes, but unbuttoned her jeans and dragged down the zipper. Sara’s hands found the hem of her pants and she gripped Ava’s panties along with them, pulling them all down. Ava let her shirt fall off her shoulders and removed her bra, sitting on the bed. She scooted back and leaned against the pillows. Then opened her legs and propped one knee up. Ava held open her folds with two fingers, revealing herself to Sara. The minute she spread her legs, Sara’s eyes are on her, drinking her in like a cool glass of wine.

“Greenlight?” Sara asked, still sitting on the floor, but leaning up to gaze at Ava.

“Go,” Ava said.

Sara jumped up onto the bed and dived nose first into Ava’s folds. She nuzzled her way up her labia, before starting out with quick and eager licks. Sara’s lips then settled on her clit, and her hands moved out to Ava’s thigh to grip her flesh and hold her steady.

Ava leaned back into the pillows; she closed her eyes and relaxed. Her fingers tangled through Sara’s hair. She moaned her approval and let herself enjoy it, focusing on Sara’s mouth and the pleasure it brought her. Although her mind floated to Sara, she had been stealing Ava away more so than usual the past few days. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, but it did worry her. However, she knew Sara, and it was probably nothing. If it wasn’t, then Sara would tell her in due time. So she decided to lay back and enjoyed what Sara was giving to her now.

She worked Ava up quickly, and Ava’s moans became more high pitched and breathy. Sara knew her like Ava knew herself. Sara knew what she liked, and she knew how to treat Ava right. She lapped at Ava’s clit, and moaned into her labia, the vibrations making Ava twitch. As Sara latched on and sucked her clit, swiping it with her tongue, Ava came.

She let out a long moan and chased the feeling of her orgasm, as Sara continued to work her over. She kicked out her leg and felt the tension in her back lift her off the pillows. Sara never let up, taking her up again and sending her over the edge, making Ava cum again. The second one came harder than the first as her legs shook. Ava had always been quiet when she came, but she wanted to show her appreciation for Sara, so she let herself go, and belted out a lustful moan.

Sara pulled back as Ava collapsed onto the bed. She untangled her fingers from Sara’s hair and let her arms fly to the side, feeling heavenly as she came down from her high. Ava let herself be in the moment and not worry about anything else. She felt Sara shift on the bed, and with a laziness that had settled in her bones, her eyes fluttered open.

Sara was bent over the side of the bed to retrieve one of their toys from under it, a secret drawer they keep heavily locked. Ava relaxed back and enjoyed the curve of Sara’s ass in her jeans. When Sara lifted herself back up she was holding a familiar toy, her favorite to be exact. One Ava was sure she’d pick. The sleek dildo was the color of Ava’s skin and it matched her perfectly.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon said, interrupting them.

“What do you want Gideon,” Sara said, letting her annoyance seep into her voice.

“I feel I must warn you and Director Sharpe before you use the toy. There could be serious consequences if you choose to do so at this moment in your cycle…”

“It’s okay Gideon, I know what I’m getting into.”

“Captain Lance I fear you do not…”

“Mute, please Gideon,” Sara said, cutting her off again.

“Sara are you sure that’s wise,” Ava said sitting up. “Gideon clearly has some concerns and I think they might be valid.”

“Look, Ava, we both read the directions and the warnings the night we got it.”

“I don't know Sara, we were both a little drunk, and we lost all that.”

“Yeah, but we’ve used it a hundred times before and she’s never said anything. She’s probably just worried about the battery’s going out or one of us getting too worked up again.”

"It doesn't have batteries," Ava said.

Sara just shrugged and wiggled a little as she scooted closer to her, in anticipation of what's to come.

Ava thought about it for a moment. Recalling how Sara had set the vibration a little too high and had gotten them both over stimulated the last time they used it. The pain had subsided quickly, but Ava still cursed herself for letting it happen.

“We have to be extra careful this time,” Ava insisted.

“And we will be,” Sara said.

Ava held out her hand for the toy and Sara placed it in her hand, with a smirk on her lips. She knew Ava couldn’t resist her.

“Why don’t you get undressed,” Ava said.

“Do you feel up being on top?” Sara asked. “Or did I wear you out?”

Ava smirked and sat up a little straighter. “I’m feeling fine. Now, I thought I’d told you to strip.”

Sara giggled, not up for much of a fight and Ava laughed with her. To be honest, she only wanted to have fun with Sara. But that doesn’t stop her from lusting after Sara, and her bare skin as she casually pulled her shirt over her head.

As Sara undressed herself, Ava turned her attention to the toy in her hand. Her legs were still splayed to the side, so she lined it up with herself. The toy covered her entire vulva, latching onto her clit and her vaginal walls. There was a surge of sexual sensation that went through her as the toy came to life between her legs. A few seconds later it settled down. She’d gotten used to the sensation of it between her legs.

She stroked the length of it and it reacted naturally, becoming hard in her hands. The realistic strap, the Sperm Whale, was designed to work for those without a penis in all areas below the belt, according to the box.

When she looked up, Sara was naked and kneeling before her. Sara got up on her knees and crawled on them towards Ava. She stopped inches away from her. Ava brought her hands to Sara’s thighs, brushing them up to settle on her hips and take her in.

Ava studied her, Sara’s entire body was covered in freckles from the insides of her thighs to her forehead and cheeks. In the summer they grew more prominent in the sun. Even in November, they were still scattered across Sara’s body. Sara’s thighs were thick and sturdy with muscle, and Ava followed the V of Sara's hips to the little curls of blonde hair, almost white in color.

She moved her gaze upwards to the plane of Sara’s abdomen, not yet ready to dip between her thighs. There were a few scars there, including the one that almost killed her several Christmases ago. Ava has kissed it a thousand times. She brought her hands up with her gaze, dipping with Sara’s waist and coming out with her ribcage. If she pressed lightly, she could count each a rib, playing them like keys on a piano.

Ava brought her hands in to hold the weight of Sara’s breasts. Not perfectly balanced, but perfect in Ava’s eyes. Eager pink nipples stared out at her, popping out of Sara’s creamy skin like the tops of twin volcanoes. She felt Sara pull away from her as she ran her thumb across them, silently telling her to leave them alone. Ava moved her hands up instead and ran them over Sara’s shoulders. Feeling the tension there, she massaged them for a moment, letting her fingers relax Sara, until she made her way down Sara’s arms, entangling their fingers.

Sara made her move then, rising on her knees as Ava brought her thighs together. Sara settled on top of her, letting Ava take her in. The toy bumped against her belly and Ava can feel every inch of Sara against it.

“Are you ready for me?” Ava asked as she slipped two fingers between Sara’s lower lips, she could feel the wetness radiate on her hair.

“What do you think?”

Ava let her fingers slip in between her slit. She felt Sara’s wetness soak them as she circled her opening. Sara let out a happy hum as Ava curled her fingers inside her, going two knuckles deep. Ava took some of her fluids and coated the dildo with it. It reacted to Ava’s touch and made her jump. She was ready to go, and she knew Sara was too. Sara lifted up for her and Ava held her toy steady. She brushed her hand along Sara’s wetness and pressed it into Sara center. The head couldn't go in without Sara pushing down or Ava thrusting up. Ava held it and Sara’s hips there.

“Greenlight?” Ava asked.

“Go,” Sara said.

Ava thrust up into Sara’s walls. After the first inch, she let Sara choose her pace. She gripped Ava’s forearm as she sunk down. Sara moaned, and the sound bounced around the walls of the room. Where Ava was quiet, Sara was loud, screaming about her pleasure.

She continued to moan and groan until she was seated in Ava’s lap. Sara started out slowly then, rolling her hips with gentle thrusts, getting used to the feeling of Ava filling her. She also did this for Ava’s sake. She could feel every inch of Sara as her walls clenched Ava’s phallus.

Sara gained more momentum after a while and her thrust became harder and faster. Sara’s moans turned into whines and high pitched sighs. Ava moved her hands onto Sara’s hips, gripping them hard. Sara will have bruises in the morning, but she liked the pressure that Ava gave her. She wore the bruises and hickeys like a badge of honor, proudly portraying how good she’s got it and Ava gave it to her good. Or at least she tried to. Ava started thrusting her hips up into Sara, causing her to cry out with joy. She always wanted Sara to feel as good as Ava felt, and judging from that sounds that came from her mouth, Ava was doing just that.

Ava’s thrusts matched Sara’s pace and Sara’s hands moved to Ava’s shoulders as she steadied herself. She gripped Sara’s hips tighter as she could feel Sara’s walls clench around her. Ava knew Sara was close, but that she wouldn’t be able to get there without Ava’s fingers on her clit. She removed one hand, and pressed it to Sara’s clitoris, moving it in time with their bouncing bodies. Sara moaned and cried out, groaning and whimpering.

She gets higher and higher, in body and sound, the closer Ava’s fingers get her until she was spilling over the edge. Crying out her release and Ava’s name. If Ava wasn't sure the walls were soundproof, she would guess that everyone on the Waverider could have heard Sara screaming her name.

Her own release comes as a surprise. She was so focused on Sara, that she doesn't realize what Sara was doing to her until she was spilling out. Her own fluids from her release were running up and through the toy, coming out deep inside of Sara.

They don't come down just yet, and Sara’s muscles tensed as her body worked over her pleasure. Ava watched her and listened to her, slowly bring them down until Sara’s ready for her to pull out. The freezing air from the vents, no doubt from an angry Gideon, relaxed their muscles and helped bring them down.

She moved her arms to cradle Sara’s body. She pulled out and rolled them over, letting Sara’s blonde curls fly across her pillow. Sara stared up at her through her eyelashes, her lips pulled up at the corners as she smiled. Ava moved her body down, brushing her fingers down and across Sara's chest to her breasts.

“Ugh,” Sara said, pushing Ava’s hands away from them.

“What’s wrong, are they too sensitive?” Ava asked, pulling back and sitting up in bed.

“Yeah.” Sara rolled onto her side and grabbed her phone from the nightstand then rolled back.

Ava slid down and rested her head on Sara’s abs, pouting up at her. Ava's hands snaked up to Sara’s ribs to tease her. Sara lifted up her phone to see Ava, giving her a chuckle that made Ava move with Sara’s stomach.

“I’m ovulating that’s why,” Sara said, placing her phone to the side.

“That explains a lot,” Ava said.

“Excuse you.”

“I’m just saying, that’s probably why you’re so horny.”

“I am not,” Sara argued.

“Sara we’ve had sex every day for the past five days, and we go like two or three rounds,” Ava said, placing a kiss to her belly at the place where Sara was ticklish.

As expected, Sara giggled and laughed as Ava wiggled her fingers over Sara’s sides.

“Okay okay, stop!” she laughed, pulling Ava up for a kiss to distract her.

“We should probably listen to Gideon, and read up about this thing,” Ava said, gesturing to the phallus still attached to her body.

After the first few uses it felt normal, she liked the feel of it between her legs.

The smile that grew across Sara’s face was a little bit mischievous and a little bit unsure. She spreads her legs, moving her feet to either side of Ava’s hips. Ava’s eyes were drawn to Sara’s center. It’s soaked from their recent tryst. A mixture of both their fluids, she can see Sara’s clit is engorged. A telltale sign of Sara’s desires.

“Or we could go another round and read more about it in the morning.”

Now it’s Sara’s turn to look between Ava’s thighs. The toy has reacted to Sara and like her clit, has swollen in size and harness. Its erect state left it pointing straight at her, and Ava knew that she was ready to go again.

“I think you know the answer,” Ava said.

She spread Sara’s lower lips and with the sturdy length of the hard toy. As she ran it through her folds, Sara whimpered and then moaned. Holding her knees open for Ava.

“Ready? Green,” Ava asked.

“Just put it in me already.”

Ava chuckled and slid right in. The tingling sensation of a shiver ran down Ava’s spine, and Sara yowled as it filled her. She chose to work Sara up slowly, setting her pace and working her over. Ava leaned in and kissed Sara, wanting to feel their lips together. She lingered there and ran her tongue around Sara’s lips. Their mouths opened together as their tongues swirled around.

It took them a lot longer to work each other up, as so with the second round. They weren't as ready as they were the first time around, but it’s always worth it. Ava set the pace and thrust into her in a way she knew will leave Sara thoroughly well fucked. 

Sara cried out as Ava thrust into her again and gripped Ava’s forearm. It was her turn to leave bruises on Ava’s skin, but she liked the pain. It helped her focus.

She could feel Sara get closer to the edge and quickened her pace. Thrusting into her, Ava could feel Sara’s walls clench her, pushing her further towards an orgasm. Again, Sara's moans got louder and Ava pushed into her and pinched Sara's clit, before rubbing it hard and fast, sending her over. Her orgasm caused her walls to tighten around Ava, pushing her to the end as well. 

She came inside Sara, letting the toy pulse and release herself. The simulation from their orgasm sent spasms through their legs as she collapsed on top of Sara. Sara didn’t mind her weight as she came down, Ava knew that the feel of herself on top of Sara, helped bring her back after an intense orgasm. When she gained back her strength, she pulled out and rolled off of Sara. The toy softened, and she figured that could always take it off later, choosing to continue wearing it. They both caught their breath as they lied next to each other.

Sara grabbed Ava’s hand and brought it to her lips, kissing her palm.

“I love you, Ava Sharpe,” Sara said. Every time she heard it, she smiled. She knew Sara loved her, but she always liked to hear it.

She wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her close. She brought her in for a kiss and when they pulled away, she let Sara rest her head on her chest. “I love you too Sara.”

 


End file.
